To Soon To Say Good-bye
by Sweet Sad Jess
Summary: They did it! There married, but will it last?


To Soon to Say Good-Bye  
  
E-mail: raven78666@yahoo.com  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon and nor will I ever so there you happy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People were coming out of the church to wish the new couple a happy honey moon. Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy were all crying as they watched the happy pair get ready to leave.  
  
"They finely did you guys! Don't they make such a perfect pair? I wish I could end up like them someday" Mina sighed as she watched them walk away.  
  
"Someday well all be just like them," Lita said as she went to give Serena a hug.  
  
All four girls gave the wish and good-byes to the couple before leaving to go home.  
  
"Have fun you two," Mina beamed as she gave the two a hug and a kiss.  
  
"But not to much," Lita joked as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"May you two be blessed with a happy marriage and a long life together." Raye added as gave them both a kiss.  
  
"Hope to see you soon and have a great time." Amy said as she gave them a hug.  
  
When everyone said their good-byes to the pair they got into their new Saturn ready to leave.  
  
"I can't believe we did it, Darien. We're finely married" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Me either," Darien replied as he kissed his bride.  
  
As the two left the church Darien had this bad feeling that something was going to happen, but just put it out of his mind as he looked over at his Serena, his love, his wife.  
  
~~~Two hour''s later~~~~  
  
As they were driving on the freeway, they never saw the diesel come up behind them way to fast to stop. But as the driver hocked his horn to warn them it was too late. It slid and hit other cars then jacked-knifed and dropped its cargo of very heavy cement blocks onto the new Saturn...  
  
"Serena, hold on!" Darien yelled as he clenched his wife's hand.  
  
"I love you Darien!" Serena cried as she held his hand before it hit.  
  
The last things you could hear were their screams and the churching of the car as the large cement blocks fell on top of the vehicle.  
  
~~~Sometime later~~~  
  
"Ser . . . Ser. can you hear me? If you can move your hand." He heard a woman say.  
  
"What happen? Where's my wife?" Darien groaned as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ser. you and your wife were in an accident."" The women said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Serena?! Serena?! Where's Serena?"" Darien yelled as he looked around.  
  
As he was looking around he finely found her, she looked like she was asleep like an angel, but there was blood on her face and wedding gown. And it looked as if the front of the car was on top of her legs. He tried to move but the women told him to sit still before he hurt himself. So he just watched the albumens people put IV''s and clean her face and try to wake her up.  
  
"Ser. what's your name?" The women asked.  
  
"Darien. Is my wife going to be ok?" He demanded.  
  
"We don't know right now. Darien I'm going to do some test on your legs and I want you to tell me if I hurt you or anything. Oh and by the way my name is Jessica so if anything happens just say my name. Ok?" Jessica replied.  
  
"Ok" he said as he looked over at Serena. "Now tell me can you feel this when I touch your left leg?" Jessica asked while looking at him.  
  
"Yes I can feel it! Now take care of my wife."Darien cried.  
  
"Just once more," Jessica said as she touch the floor.  
  
"Can you feel my hand on your right leg?" She said agin.  
  
"Yes. Now are we done?" He spat.  
  
"Yes. I''ll be right back."Jessica smiled sadly then walked away.  
  
Jessica and the other albumens people talk and in the end figured out that they wouldn't be able to move the cement block right now without killing Darien, but if they don't soon Serena wouldn't live. So they told Jessica to go back and talk to Darien.  
  
"Um . . . Darien I need you to tell me some family/friends that need to be here." Jessica said with a tear rolling down her chick.  
  
"It would be best if her mom and dad were here their number is 555- 0630, and her friends, call Andrew his number is 555-0815 and tell him to call the rest of the girls." Darien said.  
  
~~~Some More Time Later~~~  
  
"I knew something was going to happen! I just new it! I should have done something or said something. I'm so sorry Serena and Darien it's all my fault!" Raye cried as she looked at the car with her best friend in it.  
  
Once the group was there all you could hear was the crying of women and the whispers of men. They had all been told what would happen if they don't move the cement block soon, that it would kill Serena, but if they move it Darien will die. They don't know what to do. The reason it would kill Darien is because the steering weal is logged in his stomach and when they move the weight the weal will lifted and his back bone would move a little which that would jolt his brain and kill him in a madder of seconds. But if the don't get the wight off of Serena soon she'll die of internal bleeding. As soon as they were all told all you could her Serena's mother cry as if she herself were dying and her father yells every word in the book at the havens. Mina passed out, Raye and Lita just cried and Amy went over to Serena's mother and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Have you told Darien and Serena what's could happen, yet?" Andrew asked. "My poor baby," was all Serena''s mother could say.  
  
"No, we haven't but we are right now. But first we need to know what you want us to do." Jessica replied.  
  
"Let Darien decide, there are after all married," Amy whispered.  
  
"Yes let him, he'll decide" Lite and Raye demanded.  
  
"Ok, I'll go ask him right now." Jessica replied while walking away to the car.  
  
~~~At The Car~~~  
  
"Darien . . . I have to ask you something, but first I must say I'm truly sorry." Jessica sniffed.  
  
"Darien you will die if we move this cement block right now, but if we don't move it soon Serena will die. So we got to know now what you want us to do." Jessica said with tears in her eyes.  
  
He looked over at Serena starting to remember all the good times they shared and as the tears started to roll down his face he graphed her hand and the kissed it before determining what he wanted to do.  
  
'I love her so much and now she has Rini growing in her. She has to live' Darien thought as he kissed her hand and rubbed are tummy.  
  
"Take the block off now." Darien pleaded as more tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Is there anything you want before we left the block off?" Jessica asked as she cried. "Yes, could you play are song?" Darien whispered with a sad smile.  
  
"I will! I promise! Now what song is it and I'll start it after you say good bye to your friends and family." Jessica sobbed as she got ready to walk off.  
  
"Will You Miss Me, is our song"he told her before she left. Darien Sat there looking at his fallen angel. So was so small , but so strong. And he started to remember.... ~*~*~Him and Serena in his apartment a long time a go~*~*~ "....You must have been so lonely," Serena said looking at the old photograph. "I was until you came along. Now I haven't had a lonely day cause you're my family." He said putting his hand on her's. "That's right we are family, and that means I'll do what ever it takes to protect you." She said as she laid her head on their hands. "....what ever it takes to protect you......." ~~~~~Back in the car~~~~~  
  
"Now it's my turn to protect you my love," He said to himself. Jessica went to the group of family and friends and told them of his decision. Then with all the power they had left the four girls went first to say their good byes to one of the longest friends.  
  
Amy went first . . .  
  
"I...Good bye Darien. I'm so sorry this happen but . . . but I'll always remember all the good times. You were one of my best friends." Amy said before giving him one last hug and kiss.  
  
Then Mina . . .  
  
"Darien I'll miss you, but . . . but OH! Good-bye!" Mina cried and gave him a quick hug and kiss before running off somewhere to cry some more.  
  
Next was Lita . . .  
  
"I always thought I'd out live you I guess I was right, but not like this you and Serena were going to rule Crystal Tokyo to gather and have a daughter and everything. I'm sorry Darien, but I guess someday we all have to say good bye so I guess what I'm saying is good bye Darien and I'll miss you very much." Lita said with a sad smile and tears in her eyes, then gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
Lastly Was Raye . . .  
  
"My the goddess make your death a fast and non-painful one, good bye Darien" Raye cried as she ran away.  
  
Then it was Andrew's and Serena's mother and father turn.  
  
First was Andrew . . .  
  
"I thought we'd grow old to gather but I was wrong we've known each other so long I even thought we'd die at the sometime. What I'm really trying to say is I'll miss you we were like brothers and I'll never forget that so I guess it's time for me to say good bye to an old friend, but we'll meet agin." Andrew said as he gave him a hug then walked away with a tear rolling down his check.  
  
Next was Serena's mother and father . . .  
  
"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon I've all was thought of you like a son and I all was will. Good bye Darien I'll miss you." Serena's mother cried before giving him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but I've always been very proud of the man my little girl was in love with and I always will be, son. Good bye Darien." Serena's father said as he walked a way.  
  
"Darien are you ready?" Jessica gulped.  
  
"Yes I just have to tell Serena something. I know her eye's are not open but her hart always is." He said as he turned to his love.  
  
"Serena I know you can hear me so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you and Rini so soon and that I love you both always never forget that. I would say good bye but good bye means forever and we'll see each other some day I promise my love." He said as he kissed her face with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"I'm ready Jessica, do it." Darien yelled as he grabbed his wife's hand for the last time.  
  
Then all you could hear was the sound of the crane starting up, people crying and then the song started . . .  
  
~* Will You Miss Me*~  
  
Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
  
Will you remember all the good times we've had?  
  
The hardest thing about leaving is saying goodbye.  
  
We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
  
I'll miss you more than I can say.  
  
And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
  
  
We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
  
I'll miss you more than I can say.  
  
And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
You're something special to me.  
  
Friendship is something that money can't buy.  
  
And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you.  
  
We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
  
I'll miss you more than I can say.  
  
And when you dream, I'll be there for you.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
  
I'll miss you more than I can say.  
  
And when you dream, I'll be there for you.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
Then everything went quit and it was done the block was gone and he was dead. Serena was taken away, and the only sounds that could be heard of the cries of the Earth for their lost King and their new widow Queen and Princess . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what ya think? I know it was sad but oh well e-mail me what you think ok. Remember E-MAIL GOOD 


End file.
